Schlacht im Omarion-Nebel
200px|left 150px|right Die Schlacht im Omarion-Nebel ist der erste große Angriff aus dem Alpha und Beta-Quadranten, der gegen das Dominion gerichtet ist. Es ist die einzige große Schlacht, die im Gamma-Quadranten stattfindet. Die Cardassianisch-romulanische Flotte, bestehend aus Schiffen des Obsidianischen Ordens und des Tal Shiar, versucht in einem Präventivschlag die Heimatwelt der Gründer zu vernichten, jedoch wird die gesamte Flotte von Jem'Hadar vernichtet. Dies führt zu einem ähnlichen Desaster wie die Schlacht von Wolf 359. Vorgeschichte 2371 ist eine bedrohliche Zeit für die großen Mächte des Alpha- und Beta-Quadranten, da das Dominion auf der anderen Seite des Bajoranischen Wurmlochs eine große Bedrohung darstellt. Die Jem'Hadar-Offensive Ende des Jahres 2370, bei der die [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] zerstört wird und die Begegnung der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] mit den Gründern, hat einen bestimmten, unbarmherzigen, technologisch überlegenen Feind gezeigt, der seine Version einer geordneten Galaxie wahr machen will. Obwohl keine Invasion nach dem ersten Erscheinen der Jem'Hadar folgt, ist die Angst groß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis sie kommt. ( ) Die Föderation und das Klingonische Imperium beginnen sich auf eine Invasion vorzubereiten, indem sie Deep Space 9 zu einer Festung ausbauen, die eine Invasion schon im Voraus vereiteln kann, und nach Möglichkeiten suchen, eine Infiltration durch die Gründer zu verhindern. Das Romulanische Imperium stellt der Föderation eine Tarnvorrichtung, im Austausch für Informationen über das Dominion, zur Verfügung. Sendet jedoch, im Gegensatz zur Föderation, keine Schiffe in den Gamma-Quadranten. Die Cardassianische Union interveniert ebenfalls nicht. ( ) Die Geheime Allianz thumb|Tain und Lovok. Der Cardassianer Enabran Tain kehrt aus dem Ruhestand aus der Arawath-Kolonie zurück, als einziges Oberhaupt des Obsidianischen Ordens, der dies erreicht. Er will wieder Oberhaupt des Ordens werden, indem er mit dem Tal Shiar eine Allianz eingeht, um die Heimatwelt der Gründer zu zerstören. Deshalb lässt er für diesen Einsatz Schiffe der ''Keldon''-Klasse bauen. Das Dominion erfährt jedoch von diesem Plan und lässt den Anführer des Tal Shiars, Colonel Lovok, durch einen Wechselbalg ersetzen. Durch die Romulaner erhält Tain alle Informationen, die die Sternenflotte über das Dominion gesammelt hat und findet so die Heimatwelt der Gründer. Sein Plan sieht vor, das Dominion irreparabel zu beschädigen, indem er den Heimatplaneten der Gründer komplett vernichtet. Die Schiffe der Keldon-Klasse werden mit einer Tarnvorrichtung, die so modifiziert ist dass die Dominion-Scanner machtlos sind, ausgestattet und ins Orias-System beordert. Zu dieser Flotte beordert der Tal Shiar daraufhin mehrere Warbirds der ''D'deridex''-Klasse, sodass die Flotte auf 20 Schiffe anwächst, deren Feuerkraft ausreicht, um die Heimatwelt der Gründer komplett zu vernichten. Gleichzeitig wird der Wechselbalg Odo und der ehemalige Agent Elim Garak, die sich gerade mit der [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]] auf der Suche nach Tain befinden, auf dessen Flaggschiff geholt. ( ) Vorbereitung thumb|Die vereinte Flotte Gegen Ende 2371 verlässt die Cardassianisch-romulanische Flotte das Orias-System und fliegt zum Bajoranischen Wurmloch. Nachdem die Flotte Deep Space 9 passiert, werden Funksprüche an die Regierungen der Romulaner und Cardassianer abgeschickt. In einem cardassianischen Funkspruch erklärt Tain seine Motive; er will Cardassia schützen. Beide Regierungen beteuern, nichts von dieser Mission zu wissen und verurteilen sie. Die Sternenflotte entscheidet, sich nicht an dem Angriff zu beteiligen; aber sie entscheidet auch, dass Tains Plan eine faire Chance auf Erfolg haben wird. Admiral Toddman befiehlt die Evakuierung der Zivilbevölkerung von Deep Space 9, und dass kein Schiff in den Gamma-Quadranten vorstoßen darf und sendet einen Kampfverband, bestehend aus neun Schiffen, ins bajoranische System. Commander Sisko widersetzt sich dem Befehl und fliegt mit der USS Defiant in den Gamma-Quadranten, in der Hoffnung, Odo und Garak zu finden und zu retten. ( ) Die Schlacht thumb|left|Die Flotte feuert auf die Heimatwelt der Gründer... thumb|dabei wird die Oberfläche des Planeten vernichtet. Als die gemeinsame Flotte den Orbit der Heimatwelt der Gründer erreicht, finden sie den Planeten unbewacht vor, die Gründer sind auf der Oberfläche, hilflos, da die Flotte einen Überraschungsvorteil hat. Tain befiehlt der Flotte den Angriff auf den Planeten. Durch ihn werden dreißig Prozent der Planetenoberfläche zerstört, aber etwas fällt auf: es gibt keine Lebensformen. Es wird klar, dass die Gründer den Planeten längst verlassen haben, nur einen automatischen Transponder, der falsche Sensorsignale schickt, ist zurück gelassen worden. Die Operation ist ein kompletter Fehlschlag. Auf einmal taucht eine Flotte von 150 Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägern aus dem Nebel auf und feuert auf Tains Flotte. Die Polaronwaffen durchbrechen die Schilde der Romulaner und Cardassianer, wie bei der USS Odyssey. Die zahlenmäßig unterlegene Flotte der Romulaner und Cardassianer kann diesem Angriff nicht viel entgegensetzen. Ein Schiff nach dem anderen wird in wenigen Minuten zerstört. Nur Elim Garak und der gefangene Odo können sich mit dem Runabout USS Mekong von Tains Warbrid in Sicherheit bringen. Dabei kommt ihnen Lovok zu hilfe, der sich als Gründer zu erkennen gibt. thumb|left|Der Angriff der Jem'Hadar auf die Flotte. [[Datei:Die Defiant greift in den Kampf ein.jpg|thumb|Die Defiant greift in die Schlacht ein.]] Ihr Runabout wird ebenfalls angegriffen, können aber im letzten Moment von der USS Defiant gerettet werden. Sisko berichtete anschließend Admiral Toddman, dass wahrscheinlich die ganze romulanische und cardassianische Flotte vernichtet worden ist. Ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung kämpft die Flotte gegen den Feind. Während die Jem'Hadar die Flotte weiterhin attackieren, schießt die Defiant sich ihren Weg aus der Kampfzone frei und fliegt zurück nach Deep Space 9. Einige Überlebende werden ins Internierungslager 371 gebracht, darunter Tain, der später von Garak und Worf gefunden wird. ( ) Folgen Wie sich später herausstellt, ist ein entscheidender Befürworter dieses Präventivschlages der romulanische Geheimdienstoffizier Lovok, ein Wechselbalg. Indem dieser die beiden Geheimdienste dazu bringen kann unter Aufbietung all ihrer Ressourcen einen vermeintlichen Überraschungsangriff zu starten, gelingt es dem Dominion, beide Organisationen entscheidend und nachhaltig zu schwächen. Dadurch kann die cardassianische Militärregierung durch den Detapa-Rat abgelöst werden.Gul Dukat hat „sein Fähnchen nach dem Winde gedreht“ und die Seite gewechselt wodurch er zum obersten Militärberater des Rates wird. Die Cardassianer sind so geschwächt, dass Sie von der Invasion der Klingonen anfangs komplett überrannt werden. Nur durch die Warnung von Elim Garak können die Cardassianer die Flotte mobilisieren und die Klingonen etwas aufhalten. Nach dem Krieg gegen die Klingonen sind die Cardassianer so geschwächt,dass sie das Angebot des Dominions annehmen und den Dominion-Krieg auslösen. ( ) Omarion-Nebel Kategorie:Cardassianisch Kategorie:Romulanisch cs:Bitva v mlhovině Omarion en:Battle of the Omarion Nebula fr:Bataille de la nébuleuse d'Omarion nl:Slag om de Omarionnevel